


*Jude x Alvin* A Cranky Jude

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [4]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	*Jude x Alvin* A Cranky Jude

**Alvin's pov**

 

Everyone had noticed that Jude had been cranky for the past few days which wasn't really like him. He was also being stubborn and saying that he was fine even though that was on obvious lie. We had finally found a place to rest since we had been traveling for a few days. Jude had gone up to the room since it would be a few hours before dinner was served. The group had decided to rest until then became of how tired we were. I let out a sigh before deciding to go check on Jude since he didn't look good when we arrived. I knocked on the door to the room he was in, but got answered only by silence so I opened the door quietly

"Jude?"

I looked around the dark room before my eyes went wide as they landed on Jude who was laying on the floor. I kneeled down by him and pulled him to my chest while shaking his shoulders gently

"Jude, wake up! Jude!"

I saw his eyes flicker slightly as I placed my hand against his forehead which felt seriously warm. That was when Jude opened his eyes before looking up at me

"Alvin?"

My name left his lips as I nodded before saying

"You have a fever, Jude. You need to get looked at."

Jude nodded slightly as he kept his head against my chest before I picked him up. I left the room and made my way down the hallway holding Jude close to me. I ended up running into Rowen who was most likely going to tell everyone that dinner was ready. He saw the sick Jude in my arms before asking

"Has Jude fallen sick?"

I nodded as Jude shifted slightly in my arms

"I'm going to take him to see a doctor, he seriously needs to be looked at."

Rowen and I parted ways so I could get Jude to a doctor while Rowen was going to watch over the group. Jude had buried his face into my jacket as I walked through the town. I rubbed his back gently as we walked before reaching the small hospital. I placed Jude in a chair and ruffled his hair gently

"Stay here, I will be right back."

Jude nodded some and curled up into the chair while I went to go talk to someone at the front desk. I filled out the information that I knew about Jude before heading back over to where I left him. He was still curled up in the chair and I could see that his shoulders were shaking slightly. I slipped my jacket off and placed it over his shoulders hoping that it would give him some warmth. Jude snuggled into my jacket and he whimpered a few times while he waited. I placed my hand against his forehead once again noticing that he felt warmer. I settled Jude against my chest and rubbed his back helping him calm down. Jude soon relaxed with his head resting against my shoulder before we got called to see the doctor. I carried Jude to the back and waited as the doctor looked him over. The doctor turned to face ma after he had finished writing down some information

"He is going to be fine, your friend is dealing with exhaustion and a cold. The cold isn't serious though, I will send some medicine with you. Just make sure that he gets plenty of rest and fluids until the fever is gone."

I gave a nod before the doctor handed me the medicine that Jude was supposed to take. I placed the medicine safely in my jacket's pocket before I picked Jude back up. He snuggled into my chest slightly and I took the path back to the hotel. I knew that Jude was going to be okay though once he got the rest that he needed. I got Jude back to the room before helping him get comfortable on the bed. Jude glanced up at me as I placed a wet cloth across his forehead before I said

"Get some sleep Jude." He nodded slightly as his eyes started to drift shut while a quiet mumble slipped by his lips

"Thank you Alvin..."

I leaned in the chair as I waited watching over the sleeping Jude knowing that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
